How Deep Is Your Love?
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Jaejoong yang ingin membuktikan kesungguhan cinta Yunho padanya. Seberapa besar cinta Yunho pada Jaejoong sebenarnya? [YunJae Fanfiction/ BL aka YAOI/ Slight JaeHo, TOPGD, n HanChul]


Ceritanya ini FF lomba, tapi ga menang karena salh masukin Rate,hoho.. makanya sekarang saya masukin ke Rate M, tapi no NC ya,cuma nyerempet dikit,hehe... udah pernah dipublish di FP YunJae di FB.

Title : _**How Deep Is Your Love**_

Writer : Nickey Jung RaeSuk

Main Casts : Kim JaeJoong, Jung YunHo

Other casts : Tan HanKyung, Kim HeeChul- (Super Junior), Choi SeungHyun, Kwon JiYong, Kang Daesung (BigBang), YooSuMin, etc

Rating : T (PG 17)

Genre : YAOI, Genderswitch for Heechul n Jiyong, Romance, Lil bit Humor, Mpreg (?)

Lenght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur ngebut, TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA - NO BASH.**

_Soundtrack : How Deep Is Your Love ~ Micky YooChun_

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*How Deep Is Your Love **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

"Berhenti !"

Lelaki cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam lelaki tampan yang terus mengikutinya dari pagi. "Kapan kau akan berhenti mengikutiku Tuan Jung?"

Lelaki tampan di depannya hanya tersenyum lebar melihat pujaan hatinya itu menatapnya sinis. "Sampai kau bersedia menikah denganku." Jawabnya tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Kau benar-benar gila."

"Ya, aku gila karenamu cantik." Balas lelaki tampan itu sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya, menggoda.

"Berhenti memanggilku cantik Jung Yunho!"

"Dan berusahalah menerima takdirmu kalau kau memang _namja_ cantik Kim Jaejoong"

"Kau –" Tunjuk Jaejoong geram. " –_Aish_..." Lelaki cantik itu pun membalikkan badannya kembali dan pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Jaejoongie.. _gidaryeo_!"

"Pergi kau ke neraka!" Teriak Jaejoong tak peduli dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

_Well_, sudah sebulan ini lelaki tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu terus mengikuti kemana Kim Jaejoong pergi, bahkan pria yang menjabat sebagai _CEO _perusahaan _TOP Group_ itu sampai mengabaikan pekerjaannya hanya karena ingin mewujudkan impiannya bersanding di pelaminan dengan pria cantik itu.

Jung Yunho bukanlah seorang gay. Itu memang kenyataannya. Tapi mungkin tidak lagi setelah ia bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong. _Yeah_, walaupun Yunho hanya menyukai Jaejoong saja, karena sejujurnya dia tidak tertarik pada pria lain, dan sedikit masih tertarik pada wanita. Hah, entah julukan apa yang pas untuknya, mungkin Jaejoong seksual sedikit pantas. -_-

Sebulan lalu, saat ia pertama kalinya membawa mobilnya tanpa sopir –karena setelah resmi menjadi _CEO_ dua tahun lalu Yunho selalu pergi dengan sopirnya-, ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong di sebuah SPBU. Yunho terpesona saat Jaejoong –yang memang sedang bekerja di sana melayaninya dengan ramah. Bahkan Yunho mengira saat itu dirinya tengah melihat malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Mata bulat Jaejoong yang indah mampu menghipnotisnya, wangi tubuhnya yang seperti _vanilla_ itu bahkan mampu menyamarkan aroma bensin yang menyengat. Singkatnya, Jung Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sejak saat itu Yunho mencari tahu identitas Jaejoong. Dan setelah mendapatkannya, Yunho semakin Jatuh cinta pada lelaki cantik itu.

Kim Jaejoong.

Putera tunggal pasangan Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul yang mempunyai sebuah perusahaan jasa _laundry _–yang tidak besar. Kuliah di Universitas Seoul –jurusan seni semester akhir strata satu karena beasiswa yang didapatnya. Bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah SPBU pada siang hari, dan malamnya bekerja di sebuah kafe sebagai _cleaning service_.

Sepertinya, ketekunan dan sifat pantang menyerah Jaejoong menjadi daya tarik, hingga Yunho semakin jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki tampan itu langsung mengajak Jaejoong menikah saat pertama kali ia bertatap muka secara pribadi dengan Jaejoong. Maka dari itu Jaejoong menganggap Yunho gila. Gila karena pertama kali bertemu langsung mengajaknya menikah, dan gila karena Yunho ingin menikahi dirinya yang jelas seorang pria.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jung Jiyong mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut plat yang di datanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa ini sungguh tempat tinggal manusia?" Nyonya besar itu mengusap kursi yang didudukinya dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Kami sekeluarga tinggal di sini" Jawab sang Nyonya rumah –Kim Heechul dengan sinis.

"Baiklah, maaf jika menyinggungmu. Tapi aku merasa sedikit heran saja, bahkan rumah Taepoong lebih besar dari tempat ini"

"Taepoong?"

"Anjing milik Tuan muda Jung, Nyonya Kim" Sahut Daesung, pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping majikannya.

"Anjing?_ Ommo..ommo_.." Heechul memegang tengkuknya. Baru kali ini ada tamu yang membandingkan tempat yang dihuninya selama 21 tahun bersama suami dan puteranya itu dengan hunian anjing.

"_Joesunghamnida_ Nyonya Kim" Daesung segera membungkuk mewakili meminta maaf. " –Nyonya... " Tatapnya memelas pada Jiyong yang saat itu malah tengah santai mengipas –ngipas wajahnya dengan kipas keramat yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun.

"_Ck_, _arrasseo, arrasseo... Ehem –Sorry_..." Ucapnya angkuh. Sementara Daesung hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kenapa nasibnya sial sekali bisa menjadi asisten dari Nyonya besar yang sangat angkuh itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa maksud kedatangan anda ke gubuk kami ini Nyonya Jung yang terhormat?" Heechul bertanya ketus. Andai saja di hadapannya bukan Jung Jiyong yang kaya raya itu, dia pasti sudah menguliti _yeoja_ angkuh itu.

"_Ehem_..." Jiyong berdehem dan memberikan kipas keramatnya pada Daesung –yang dengan sigap langsung disambut asistennya itu.

"Aku kemari ingin melamar puteramu untuk menjadi istri dari puteraku Jung Yunho yang ketampannya menurun dariku"

"Apa?" Tanya Heechul mengernyit.

"Kim Jaejoong. Aku ingin... um.. _well_ meskipun sebenarnya aku tak ingin, tapi demi putera kesayanganku satu-satunya, tidak apa-apalah aku ingin."

"_Joesunghaeyo_, bisakah anda berbicara jelas? Saya bukan alien yang bisa mengerti bahasa anda Nyonya.."

"_What_? Ma -maksudmu aku alien?... _What the hell_ !"

"Nyonya tenang, –tenang...! " Panik Daesung mencoba menenangkan. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa keluarga Kim ini jika Nyonya besarnya sudah mengamuk.

"Maaf, maksudku.. bisakah anda jangan berbelit-belit? Saya tidak mengerti.." Heechul akhirnya mengalah, meski hatinya ingin sekali menguliti _yeoja_ angkuh di depannya itu, namun ia masih menghargainya sebagai tamu.

"Daesung !"

Daesung yang mengerti langsung saja mengipasi Jiyong untuk meredakan emosi majikannya itu.

"Hahh... kenapa aku harus berbesan dengannya..?" Gerutu Jiyong pelan. " –Dengarkan baik-baik Nyonya Kim...!" Tegas Jiyong." –Jung Yunho, putera tunggalku yang tampan jatuh cinta pada puteramu yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, dia ingin menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrinya. Dan aku kemari untuk melamar anakmu. Apa kau mengerti?" Cerocosnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Nyonya angkuh itu menyambar kipas yang tengah dipegang Daesung dan kembali mengipasi wajahnya seraya mengibaskan rambutnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Heechul terdiam.

Melamar?

Menjadikan Jaejoongie istri puteranya?

"_What the hell_ !"

"_Kapchagi_!" Jiyong terlonjak mendengar teriakan Heechul yang menggelegar. Kipas yang dipegangnyapun nyaris terjatuh karena saking kagetnya.

"Apa dunia mau kiamat _eoh_? Jaejoongie itu laki-laki, mana mungkin dia menikah dengan laki-laki dan menjadi seorang istri?" Sungut Kim Heechul berapi-api. " –Maaf Nyonya Jung, tapi saya menolak!" Imbuhnya tegas. Meski kenyataannya puternya itu berbeda, namun Heechul tetap bersikukuh kalau suatu saat nanti putera **tampan** kesayangannya itu harus menikah dengan seorang wanita. Bagaimanpun caranya.

"_Ck, ck,ck_... ternyata bumi juga masih menyimpan orang-orang bodoh sepertimu. Kau menolak lamaran keluarga Jung yang bahkan semua orang mendambakannya.."

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku menolak!"

"_Umma_ ada apa ini?"

Jaejoong yang saat itu baru pulang dari kampusnya langsung masuk saat mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong?" Jiyong menatap intens Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemudian dengan langkah angkuh Nyonya Jung itu menghampiri Jaejoong.

_Grep!_

"Apa yang anda lakukan Nyonya?!" Dengan sigap Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada saat tiba-tiba saja orang asing yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu meremas dadanya. Sedangkan Daesung dan Heechul hanya melongo melihat pelecehan yang dilakukan Jiyong.

"Ternyata kau benar laki-laki. Tapi kenapa wajahmu cantik sekali? Dadamu juga berisi? Pantas saja putera tampanku sampai tergila-gila padamu"

"_Umma_, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Siapa Nyonya ini?" Jaejoong masih menyilangkan kedua tanggannya di dada, takut Nyonya aneh itu menyentuh dadanya lagi mungkin.

"Masuklah ke kamar, nanti _Umma_ jelaskan.." Titah Heechul.

Jaejoong hanya menurut saja. Ekor matanya melirik Jiyong yang kini tengah menatap sesuatu di bagaian bawah tubuhnya. Seketika Jaejoong sadar dan langsung menutup area pribadinya itu dengan telapak tangannya. 'Aish ahjumma pervert..' Batinnya bergidik.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu Nyonya, biarkan Nyonya Kim berbicara dulu dengan Nona –um maksudku Tuan Jaejoong" Bujuk Daesung.

"Hahh... baiklah, lagi pula aku tak betah berlama-lama di sini. Tidak ada _AC !_"

Jiyong melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul yang melihat itu hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia bertemu orang seangkuh Jung Jiyong.

"Maafkan Nyonya saya Nyonya Kim" Daesung membungkuk hormat. " –Semoga kita menjadi besan" Ucapnya mewakili. " –Permisi.." Kemudian pria berusia 28 tahun itu menyusul majikannya pergi.

"Jadi besan? Dalam mimpimu saja!" Teriak Heechul kesal.

**..**

**..**

"Jung Yunho!"

Yunho yang saat itu tengah menunggu lift di lobi perusahaannya, berbalik saat namanya di panggil. Dan seketika raut mukanya berbinar ketika seseorang yang siang malam selalu memenuhi pikirannya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jaejoongie.."

"Aku perlu bicara."

_Grep!_

Jaejoong langsung menyeret tangan Yunho keluar dari gedung _TOP Group_ itu. Sementara orang-orang yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut dan bertanya-tanya '_siapa orang asing yang berani berbuat kasar seperti itu pada atasannya_?'

**..**

"Hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Jaejoong terus menyeret Yunho tanpa menghiarukan pertanyaan pria tampan itu.

"Apa kau terlalu merindukanku sampai menjemputku ke kantor?"

_Plasss_..

Jaejoong menghempaskan lengan Yunho dengan kasar. "Apa maksudmu menyuruh ibumu datang ke rumahku?"

"Untuk melamarmu, tentu saja" Jawab Yunho sambil mengurut pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit.

"Kau gila!"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku gila karenamu BooJae sayang..."

"Berhenti berkata konyol Jung!"

"Aku serius Jaejoongie... aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau menikah denganku, mendampingiku hingga maut memisahkan kita.." Yunho menatap lembut _doe eyes_ Jaejoong.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu huh? Kau pria dan aku juga pria"

"Aku sadar. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang aku rasakan, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Pada Kim Jaejoong yang seorang pria."

Jaejoong terdiam dan hanya memandang Yunho datar. "Apa kau tak akan menyesalinya nanti?..." Kini nada bicara Jaejoong tidak sedingin dan sekasar sebelumnya.

"Aku rasa tidak akan"

"Kau yakin?"

"Untuk saat ini aku yakin"

Jaejoong mengeryit tak suka.

"Hahaha... tapi instingku tak pernah salah.." Lanjut Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Hahh..." Menghembuskan nafas berat, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. " –Baiklah.. aku mau menikah denganmu.."

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"_Nde_, tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Yunho lagi tak sabar, ia sungguh senang akhirnya pujaan hatinya bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Jaejoong maju selangkah mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia berjinjit berbisik di telinga Yunho.

"Bagaimana, apa kau setuju?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Haruskah... seperti itu...?"

"_Geurom~~~ Eottae_, apa kau setuju? Kalau kau setuju, aku mau menikah denganmu.." Jaejoong tersenyum, senyum yang baru pertama kali ia tunjukkan pada pengagumnya itu.

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Haruskah ia menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Jaejoong?

Tapi kalau tidak, Jaejoong tak mau menikah dengannya.

_Eotteohkajyi_?

"Ba-baiklah... aku setuju..." Angguk Yunho akhirnya.

"_Jinjja? Johahae._.. _Saranghae_ Yunnie..."

_Cup_

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Yunho dan tersenyum hangat.

Mendengar kata cinta dan mendapat kecupan dari Jaejoong yang tak pernah disangkanya, membuat hati Yunho berbunga-bunga. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "_Nado saranghae_ BooJaejoongie... ayo kita menikah..."

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Pengucapan janji suci Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dengan khidmat.

Keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membungkuk sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih pada tamu-tamu yang sudah datang menyaksikan acara sakralnya tersebut.

Meskipun banyak yang tidak menyangka jika pewaris tunggal _TOP Group_ itu akan menikah dengan sesama pria, tapi tak lantas membuat tamu-tamu yang hadir menghujat atau mencemoohnya, apalagi setelah mereka melihat pria yang dinikahi Yunho. Pikiran mereka tentang Jaejoong sama '_Pantas saja Jung Yunho jatuh cinta padanya, dia cantik dan pantas bersanding dengan pria tampan seperti Yunho_'

Pesta pernikahan mewahpun diadakan di sebuah _hallroom_ hotel berbintang lima.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong ingin pesta yang sederhana saja, tapi karena Jung Jiyong menginginkan sebuah pesta akbar, jadi sebagai menantu yang baik ia hanya menurut saja.

"Hahh... akhirnya hari ini tiba juga... Aku senang melihat tamu yang hadir merasa puas" Ucap Jiyong angkuh.

"Kau yang mengurusnya, tentu saja tidak akan gagal" Seunghyun sang suami menimpali ucapan istrinya. Presiden Direktur _TOP Group_ itu tersenyum pada tamu yang menyapanya. " –Ayo _jagi_, kita hampiri besan kita..."

Jiyong hanya menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukannya ia tidak senang bisa berbesan dengan keluarga Kim, hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan besan perempuannya _a.k.a_ Kim Heechul.

"Maaf membuat kalian lelah..." Ujar Seunghyun pada Hankyung dan Heechul. Seunghyun tahu, awalnya keluarga Kim menginginkan pesta pernikahan yang sederhana saja, tapi karena Jiyong _keukeuh_ ingin pesta yang mewah, jadi keluarga Kim pasrah saja. Toh, semua biaya ditanggung oleh keluarga Jung.

"Tidak apa-apa Seunghyun-_ssi_, kami hanya tidak terbiasa saja melihat orang banyak, apalagi mereka orang-orang penting" Sahut Hankyung ramah.

"Tentu saja, kalian pasti baru pertama kali menghadiri pesta akbar seperti ini 'kan?" Sindir Jiyong mencibir.

"Datang ke pesta mewah tidak akan menjamin kita mati masuk surga." Balas Heechul tak kalah sinis.

"Kau—"

"_Jagi_ sudahlah..." Seunghyun mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"_Yeobo_.." Hankyung juga ikut memperingatkan istrinya. Keduanya tahu kalau istri-istrinya itu sangat '_akrab_'.

"Tapi/ Tapi—"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan sampai pesta ini kacau gegara ulah kalian, kalian mau Yunho dan Jaejoong bersedih?" Seunghyun kembali mencoba melerai.

"_Yeobo_, ingat kita dimana sekarang..." Bisik Hankyung pada Heechul. Hankyung paham kalau Heechul masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini. Istrinya itu akhirnya pasrah saja saat Jaejoong sendiri menerima lamaran keluarga Jung. Padahal Heechul bersikeras ingin Jaejoong menikah dengan perempuan cantik dan menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi sepertinya nasib puteranya memang harus seperti ini. Menikah dengan sesama pria dan menjadi seorang istri.

"Baiklah Hankyung-_ssi_, Heechul-_ssi_, kami menyapa tamu yang lain dulu... silahkan nikmati saja pestanya..."

Kemudian Seunghyun pergi sambil sedikit menyeret istrinya. Tapi sebelum pergi, Jiyong mendelik tajam Heechul yang dibalas tak kalah mematikannya oleh ibu Kim Jaejoong itu. Ck, sungguh hubungan besan yang harmonis. -_-

**..**

**..**

Malam pertamapun tiba.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi hotel dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit menutupi area pribadinya. Tangannya mengosok rambut _honey brown_nya dengan handuk kecil.

Dilihatnya Yunho berbaring memunggunginya sambil memeluk sebuah guling. Pria tampan itu sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, karena memang ia lebih dulu membersihkan diri.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia menghampiri Yunho dengan mengendap-endap.

Perlahan lelaki cantik itu naik ke atas ranjang, hingga ranjang pengantin itu sedikit berderit.

"Yunnie..." Bisiknya menempelkan bibir cherrynya di telinga Yunho. " –Yunnie ... kau sudah tidur?... Bukankah ini malam pertama kita...? Mmhhh..." Kali ini Jaejoong sedikit mendesah dan menjilati telinga Yunho.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan agar ia tidak terangsang. Yunho memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dadanya berdetak kencang. Desahan Jaejoong sungguh menggodanya. Tapi sungguh, ia belum siap jika harus melakukkan malam pertama sekarang.

"Yunnie... kenapa diam saja eum? Lihat, aku sudah telanjang..."

Tidak. Yunho sudah tak kuat lagi. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

_BRUGH_

"Mmmcckppmckp..."

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung begitu saja. Padahal sebelumnya Yunho dan Jaejoong belum pernah berciuman selain kecupan Jaejoong tempo hari dan ciuman di altar tadi. Mereka bahkan baru dua bulan saja bertemu, dan tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik.

"Eunghh..." Kepala Jaejoong mendongkak. Yunho tengah menjilati lehernya dengan semangat. " –Yunh... mmhhppcckk_._.." Yunho kembali mencium bibir merah Jaejoong, kali ini lidah mereka saling melilit.

Ciuman Yunho mulai turun ke dagu, kemudian leher, dan bibir hati itu mendarat di _nipple_ merah muda Jaejoong.

Melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tak memakai sehelai benangpun membuat libido Yunho semakin naik, hingga ia pun sama ingin cepat-cepat menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Lidah panas Yunho menjilat dan menghisap tonjolan merah muda itu, membuat Jaejoong berdesis.

"Yunniehh.. kau ingat bukan apa posisimuuhh...?"

Seketika Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendongkak menatap Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum lembut namun terkesan misterius ke arahnya.

"Hoaaaammm... maaf tiba-tiba saja aku mengantuk" Yunho menguap. Ia duduk dan merapikan piyamanya yang sedikit kusut. " -Malam pertama kita, ditunda dulu saja _ne_..." Ucapnya membalas senyuman Jaejoong. " –_Jaljayo_ BooJae..."

_Cup_

Yunho mengecup bibir bengkak Jaejoong dan secepat kilat ia tidur membelakangi Jaejoong kembali seperti posisi sebelumnya.

Melihat itu Jaejoong hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

_Aigooo_... bagaimana ia menenangkan _little_ Joongienya yang sudah mengamuk ini?

_Hah_.. Jaejoong juga yakin, adik Yunho di dalam sana pasti tengah mengamuk. Hahaha..

Dan malam itu, malam pertama mereka... **Gagal**.

Danmalam-malam selanjutnyapun seperti itu. Mereka bercumbu hanya sampai tahap _foreplay_ saja, karena lagi-lagi Yunho selalu menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka di tengah jalan dengan alasan belum siap.

**..**

**..**

Suara denting sendok dan piring bergema di ruang makan kediaman mewah keluarga Jung. Keempat anggota keluarga itu tengah menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Hah... sepertinya sampai tua pun formasi duduk kita saat makan akan tetap seperti ini.."

Desahan Jung Jiyong membuat Yunho, Jaejoong dan Jung Seunghyun menghentikan suapan mereka. Ketiganya serempak menoleh pada Nyonya Jung itu.

"Maksudmu _jagi_?" Tanya mesra sang kepala keluarga. _Well_, meskipun usia pasangan Jung senior itu mendekati setengah abad, namun keduanya tetap mesra dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa iri.

"Tak akan ada anak kecil yang duduk bersama kita saat makan, tak akan ada tangisan anak kecil yang meramaikan rumah ini.."

"_Ehem_.." Jaejoong hanya berdehem. Ia bisa menangkap maksud dari kata-kata ibu mertuanya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa _Umma_ dan _Appa_ tidak membuatkan adik saja untukku, aku tak keberatan jika punya adik diusiaku yang sekarang"

"_Uhuk, uhuk_..." Perkataan Yunho itu sontak membuat Jung Seunghyun tersedak mendengarnya.

"Jung Yunho!" Hardik Jiyong memberikan tatapan membunuh pada putera semata wayangnya itu.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Yunho polos.

"Kau—"

"_Aish_, Yun..." Jaejoong menyenggol lengan Yunho. Bisa-bisanya pria yang dua minggu lalu dinikahinya itu berkata tanpa beban seperti itu.

"_Ommo_, kepalaku.." Jiyong memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak pusing.

Sementara itu dengan cepat Jaejoong menyodorkan segelas air pada ayah mertuanya yang masih terbatuk. Dalam hati ia ingin tertawa keras melihat ibu mertuanya yang wajahnya kini berwarna merah, entah itu merah karena malu atau merah karena menahan amarahnya.

Tks, sepertinya Jaejoong masih merasa kesal karena sikap Jiyong padanya yang masih ketus – hingga terkesan menyesal menikahkan anaknya padanya. Padahal kenyataannya sikap Nyonya Jung itu memang seperti itu. Angkuh.

**..**

**..**

"Jae, aku berangkat.."

"_Chamkkan_!" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan merapikan kembali dasi pria tampan itu. " _Jja_, sekarang sudah rapi.." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk jas _armani_ yang dipakai Yunho.

"Apa hari ini kau ada kuliah?" Yunho sedikit merapikan poni Jaejoong. Sejak menikah Jaejoong memang sudah tak bekerja paruh waktu lagi, kini ia fokus menyelesaikan kuliahnya saja.

"Ada, tapi nanti siang.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi.." Yunho hendak pergi tapi Jaejoong menahan pergelangan tangannya hingga lelaki tampan itu kembali berbalik.

_Cup_

Jaejoong mencium kening Yunho. "Pulangnya jangan terlalu sore _ne_, dan... hati-hati _**istriku**_..."

Yunho hanya melongo mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya istriku, apalagi pria cantik itu sempat mencium keningnya. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar seperti seorang istri yang hendak keluar rumah. '_Sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa_' Batinnya pasrah.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

"Hahaha...Hahaha.. jadi dia masih memperlakukanmu seperti seorang istri Yun?" Park Yoochun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat sahabat karibnya menceritakan kisah hidupnya setelah menikahi pria dambaannya.

"Jangan tertawa. Kau membuatku semakin menyedihkan" Yunho memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hahaha.. bagaimana aku tidak tertawa. Jung Yunho, pria tampan nan _manly_ menjadi seorang istri? Bahkan wajah dan bentuk tubuhmu saja sangat bertolak belakang Yun, kekeke..."

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

"Salahkan dirimu yang dulu menyetujui syarat dari pria androgini itu" Yoochun menyeruput _cappucino_nya yang tinggal setengahnya.

"Aku mencintainya, makanya aku setuju.."

"_Ck,ck_, ternyata cinta buta itu benar-benar ada... Hahh... Ya sudah, kalau begitu terimalah nasibmu sebagai istri. Kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya..."

Keduanya terdiam, Yoochun kembali menikmati minumannya. Sementara Yunho masih berkelana dengan pikirannya.

"Tapi aku belum siap kalau lubangku harus dibobol..." Lirih Yunho, membuat Yoochun kembali tertawa keras.

**..**

**..**

"_Hyung_, kau kejam." Komentar Kim Junsu setelah tadi Jaejoong menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan 'bahagianya' setelah menikah dengan Yunho.

"_Waeyo_? Dia sendiri yang menyetujui syaratku dulu"

"Hampir sebulan kalian menikah, tapi kalian belum pernah melakukan 'itu', dan hanya sebatas _foreplay_ saja. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengunyah 'belahan jiwanya'.

"Dia sendiri yang menolak" Acuh Jaejoong melanjutkan makan _ramyun_nya. Saat ini ketiga sahabat itu tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di kantin kampus.

"Tentu saja dia menolak. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga pasti menolaknya" Changmin membela Yunho.

"Salahnya sendiri kenapa mau menikahi seorang pria"

"Dari wajah dan bentuk tubuh saja semua orang juga tahu siapa yang seharusnya berperan sebagai istri dalam hubungan kalian _hyung_. Yunho saja yang terlalu bodoh. _Tks_..." Junsu ikut membela Yunho.

"_Yya_, kenapa kalian jadi membelanya _eoh_?"

"Aku 'kan hanya berpendapat"

"Tapi pendapatmu menyesatkan Kim Junsu!"

"Sudahlah _hyung_, sebaiknya kau sadar _siapa dirimu_... Jangan karena membencinya, kau jadi mempermainkannya. Dia itu suamimu _hyung_... terimalah.."

"Dia istriku Shim!"

"_Ck_, terserahlah.." Changmin menggendikan bahunya dan kembali meneruskan mengunyah _sandwich_ porsi ke empatnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggerutu sebal.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

"Ada apa _Umma_ kemari?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini 'kan kantor suamiku"

"Bukan begitu Nyonya Jung yang cantik... tapi tak biasanya _Umma_ku ini datang ke kantor kalau tak ada hal penting" Yunho menghampiri Jiyong dan duduk di hadapan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Jiyong mengibaskan rambut coklat panjang bergelombangnya. _Well_, meskipun ia sudah tidak muda lagi, namun Jiyong tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik. "Aku kemari hanya ingin curhat" Ucapnya seperti gadis remaja.

"Huh?" Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yunho-_yah_.. apa kau mau menikah lagi? Dengan seorang _yeoja_?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Hahh... kau tahu? _Umma_ sangat menginginkan seorang cucu" Lirih Jiyong mencebilkan bibirnya.

"_Umma_.. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya?"

"_Arrata, geudae_... setelah ku pikirkan –perusahaan ini harus memiliki penerus, setelah ayahmu pensiun dan kau yang menggantikan nanti, kau juga tidak akan selamanya memimpin. Ada masanya kau harus berhenti. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku 'kan?.."

Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Apa yang ibunya katakan memang benar. "Kita akan mengadopsi anak.."

"Tapi yang aku inginkan penerus yang memiliki darah Jung, bukan darah yang tidak jelas!" Tukas Jiyong dengan nada sedikit tegas.

"_Umma_, mengertilah..."

"Kau yang harus mengerti Yun.. Ingat, perusahaan ini bukan perusahaan kecil..! _Tks_, aku tak tahu jimat apa yang dipakai Kim Jaejoong hingga membuatmu seperti ini"

"_Umma_~~"

"Hahh... sudahlah.. sepertinya aku sia-sia saja ke mari. Kalau begitu _Umma_ pulang. _Bye_!"

"_Umma _!"

Jiyong tak mengindahkan panggilan Yunho, ia terus saja melangkah pergi. Dan Yunho tahu _umma_nya tengah merajuk.

**..**

**..**

_GREP!_

"_Mwohae_?" (Sedang apa?) Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang.

Yunho yang saat itu tengah memeriksa dokumen di ruangan kerja yang ada di mansionnya sedikit terkejut. "Hanya memeriksa beberapa dokumen saja" Sahutnya seraya mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong yang menempel di dagunya. " –Kau belum tidur?"

"_Ck_, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau istriku sendiri masih terjaga" Jaejoong menyerukkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho, membuat Yunho tersenyum senang dengan sikap manja pria cantik itu. Tapi, mengingat kembali panggilan Jaejoong padanya membuat senyumnya memudar.

"Boo, apa kau benar-benar menganggapku istrimu?" Tanya Yunho serius.

"Tentu saja. Hubungan yang seperti kita ini memang ada yang harus berperan sebagai suami dan ada yang harus berperan sebagai istri. Dan kau sudah menyetujuinya di awal, kalau aku mau menikah denganmu, kau yang akan menjadi seorang istri" Tegas Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho akan syarat yang diajukannya dulu.

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik tidak ada hal seperti itu? Kita bisa berperan menjadi suami sekaligus istri. Begitu juga saat berhubungan fisik, kita bisa menjadi pihak yang di atas atau yang di bawah, seperti bergantian, _eottae_?"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang kini tengah mendongkakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum padanya.

_Plak!_

"_Ouch! Yya_, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Ringis Yunho mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Shirreo_! Itu sudah menjadi resikomu karena mau menikah denganku." Dengus Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu melepaskan pelukkannya lalu pergi. " –Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, kalau tidak aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga!" Ancamnya. Lantas Jaejoong keluar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan cukup keras.

_BLAMM!_

Yunho memijat pelan pelipisnya. Berkali-kali dirinya membujuk Jaejoong supaya Jaejoongnya saja yang menjadi istri dalam hubungan mereka, tapi selalu saja gagal. "Hahh... Tuhan.. berikan aku kesabaran.."

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

"_MWO_? Jung Yunho, kau sudah gila!"

"_Aish_ Park, kenapa kau berteriak? Untung saja ruanganmu ini kedap suara" Yunho mengelus telinganya yang berdengung. Saat ini pria tampan itu sedang menunjungi tempat kerja sahabat karibnya di Evergreen International Hospital. Yoochun memang bekerja sebagai dokter _Specialis Obstetrician Gynaecologist_ atau Spesialis Kandungan.

"Kau jangan bercanda Jung Yunho... Ini tidak lucu. Ha-haha..."

"Aku serius Yoochun-_ah_, aku ingin melakukan program itu. Seminggu ini aku terus merenungkan kata-kata ibuku. Ibuku benar, bagaimanapun aku butuh penerus yang memiliki darah Jung"

"Lalu kenapa dulu kau menikahi Kim Jaejoong huh? Kau tahu jelas bukan kalau dia pria, sama sepertimu?"

"Aku tahu... aku mencintainya makanya aku menikahinya"

"Cihh... Cinta benar-benar sudah membutakanmu.." Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang pasti sekarang aku ingin menjalani program itu" Ucap Yunho mantap.

Yoochun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau program seperti itu sangat beresiko? Kehamilan pada pria yang memang memiliki rahim alami saja sangat rawan. Meskipun sudah banyak pria yang menjalani program penanaman rahim, tapi tidak semuanya berhasil. Bahkan dari sebagian mereka ada yang sampai meninggal. Dan aku tidak mau jika sampai itu terjadi padamu Yun.." Jelasnya lirih.

"Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain Chun... Aku sudah mengambil jalan hidupku dengan menikahi Jaejoong dan menerima syarat yang diajukan Jaejoong padaku, jadi mungkin inilah resiko yang harus ku tanggung jika aku ingin membuat orangtuaku bahagia. _Jebal_... aku tahu kau hebat. Aku percaya padamu Chun..."

Yoochun mentap sendu wajah memelas Yunho. Sahabatnya ini sungguh gila. "Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu pada Jaejoong sampai kau bersedia mengambil resiko berbahaya seperti ini?"

Yunho berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum tulus "_Nde_... aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri"

"Hahh.. Baiklah kalau itu maumu... aku akan membantumu..."

**..**

**..**

Junsu menatap intens lelaki di hadapannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Mulutnya asik mengunyah permen karet yang sepertinya rasanya sudah hambar. Sesekali pria manis itu meniup _buble_nya dan menciptakan bunyi yang cukup keras. "Kau siapa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Um, Park Yoochun _imnida_.. aku kemari ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong" Jawab Yoochun sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya yang selalu membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ berteriak histeris jika melihatnya, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Junsu.

"Ada urusan apa mencari Jae _hyung_?"

"Aku temannya Jung Yunho"

"Ohh~ Yunho istrinya Jae _hyung_? _Tks_, seharusnya kau memanggilnya Kim Yunho"

Yoochun merinding saat mendengar Junsu menyebut Yunho istri Jaejoong, terlebih lelaki yang ia akui cukup manis itu memanggil sahabatnya itu **Kim Yunho**. '_Astaga, kenapa Yunho bisa sesial ini?_' Batinnya meratapi nasib sahabatnya.

"Junsu _hyung_, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Changmin menepuk pundak Junsu hingga pria manis itu menoleh. " –_Nuguya_?" Tanyanya menunjuk Yoochun dengan dagunya.

"Dia bilang teman istrinya Jae _hyung_" Sahut Junsu menggendikkan bahunya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdiri di sini? Yang lain tidak bisa lewat karena kalian berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelas"

Junsu yang baru sadar langsung menepuk dahinya. "_Oh mai gad son_, ku kira tadi kita di kantin, _Ue kyang kyang_~~"

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau mencari Jae _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin pada Yoochun yang sedari tadi memandang aneh kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Kau tampan juga. Bekerja dimana? Apa kau sudah menikah?" Lanjutnya menggoda Yoochun dengan mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Yoochun yang melihat itu jadi merinding.

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda _ahjussi_, kenapa serius begitu? Lagi pula aku tak suka pisang seperti Jaejoong _hyung_, aku masih menyukai kue serabi. Hahahaha.." Changmin dan Junsu tertawa, sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dirinya bisa sesial ini dipertemukan dengan dua bocah labil di depannya. Dan APA? Bocah tiang itu memanggilnya _ahjussi_? Apa matanya katarak huh?

"Jadi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong?" Tak ingin berlama-lama bersama dua bocah itu, Yoochunpun kembali bertanya dengan memaksakan tersenyum –berusaha tetap ramah.

"Jae _hyung_ sedang keruangan dosen. Kau tunggu saja di kantin, aku akan menyuruhnya ke sana nanti" Ujar Changmin.

"Um baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi. _Gomawo_.." Ucap Yoochun kembali (memaksa) tersenyum.

"Sama-sama _ahjussi_, hati-hati di jalan.."

_Puk!_

'_Astaga!_'

"Pantatmu lumayan berisi juga, tapi tetap masih seksian punyaku"

Changmin terkekeh geli melihat Junsu menepuk pantat datar Yoochun.

"Itu hadiah pertemuan dari kami. Sampai jumpa _ahjussi_.._ ue kyang kyang_~~"

"Hahahaha..."

Demi jidatnya yang lebar, ingin sekali Yoochun menguliti tubuh kedua bocah itu. Dirinya merasa dilecehkan oleh dua bocah labil itu.

Dan karena hal itu hanya bisa jadi khayalannya, akhirnya Yoochun hanya bisa pergi dengan mulut yang terus berkomat-kamit mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya untuk Changmin dan Junsu.

**..**

**..**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Yoochun-_ssi_.. Changmin dan Junsu baru memberitahuku tadi, katanya mereka lupa kalau kau sedang menungguku di sini.." Jaejoong datang terpogoh dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kantin, berhadapan dengan Yoochun.

"_Gwaenchana_ Jaejoong-_ssi_.." Yoochun tersenyum, padahal hatinya merutuk dua bocah labil yang sudah membuatnya menunggu sampai pantatnya kebas. Tentu saja, dia menunggu hampir satu jam. Dan dia yakin kalau mereka sengaja tak memberitahu Jaejoong langsung kalau dia menunggunya di kantin. '_Awas saja bocah-bocah tengik, kalau bertemu lagi ku suntik mati kalian_' Umpatnya kejam dalam hati.

"Jadi.. apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Um... itu, sebenarnya... ini tentang.. Yun-yunho.." Jawab Yoochun terbata.

"Yunho? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

_GREP_

"Jaejoong-_ssi jebal_.." Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong membuat pria cantik itu terkesiap.

"Yoo –Yoochun-_ssi_..."

**..**

**..**

_BRAKK!_

"Jaejoong" Yunho terkesiap karena tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan kerjanya dibuka dengan kasar.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Jaejoong mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang menderu.

"Jae ada apa?"

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Grep!_

"Jae –mmmpphh..."

Belum reda keterkejutan Yunho, kini ia dikejutkan lagi karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong duduk di pangkuannya dan langsung menyambar bibir hatinya.

"Mmpckpckmphh..."

Ciuman Jaejoong sangat liar, bahkan Yunho kesulitan untuk mengimbanginya. Namun meski begitu tak ayal pria tampan itu membalas ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Mmckpckpmmh..hah..hah.."

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang baru saja membuka matanya kembali.

"Jae.."

_Plakk_

"_Ouch_.."

Tamparan itu memang tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup membuat Yunho kembali terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" Yunho mengusap pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"_Ppabo namja_! Kau ingin membuatku khawatir hah?"

"_Mwo_?" Yunho sungguh dibuat tak mengerti.

_Grep_

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho-_yah.. nan, jeongmal jeongmal saranghaeyo_.."

Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho. Kali ini lelaki cantik itu memeluk Yunho erat seolah tak ingin terpisahkan.

Sesaat Yunho terpaku mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. "Jae..." Tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat mendengar kata-kata yang tak pernah terucap itu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_... Sekarang, lakukanlah kewajibanmu.." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap mata musang Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri hanya menatap bingung Jaejoong.

"Kewajibanku?"

"_Ne_... Kau suamiku Yun, dan aku istrimu.."

"Ap—mmphh.."

Belum sempat Yunho berujar, Jaejoong kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman, dan kali ini ciumannya semakin panas dan liar.

Meskipun Yunho belum paham apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun ia tak menolak. Pria tampan itu membalas lumatan kekasih hatinya dengan tak kalah semangat.

Ciuman mereka semakin bergairah, Jaejoong yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho bergerak sensual, hingga member mereka yang masih terbungkus celana bergesekan menimbulkan sensasi kenikmatan.

"Eungh..."

Yunho menggigit gemas bibir atas Jaejoong membuat lelaki cantik itu melenguh. Kini Yunho yang memimpin ciuman bergairah itu. Bibir hatinya melumat bibir merah cherry istrinya. Bolehkah sekarang ia menyebut Jaejoong istrinya setelah apa yang Jaejoong katakan sebelumnya?

Yunho menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong yang disambut dengan lidah hangat Jaejoong. Kini mereka saling membelitkan lidah, menghisap dan menjilat lidah masing-masing.

"Jae aku sudah tak tahan.."

Dengan cepat Yunho mengendong tubuh Jaejoong yang masih menempel seperti koala.

_BRUK_

Dihempaskannya tubuh langsing itu ke sofa _brown_ yang ada di ruangannya.

Yunho berjalan ke arah pintu dan menguncinya takut akan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan _malam pertama_ mereka.

Perlahan lelaki tampan itu membuka jas yang dipakainya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan menghampiri kembali Jaejoong yang kini tengah terbaring pasrah di sofa itu.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya sekarang?"

"_Of course baby, i'm yours_..."

"Mmphh..."

Dan akhirnya setelah menunggu dua bulan mereka melakukan malam pertama juga, walaupun harus melakukannya di kantor Yunho, tapi mereka tak peduli. Keduanya sudah terselimuti nafsu hingga tak mampu menunggu sampai mereka pulang dan melakukannya di rumah.

**..**

**..**

"Yunnie sudahh...aku lelahh, shhh..."

Jaejoong kembali mendesah saat lehernya kembali dihisap beruangnya hingga tanda yang tercipta bertambah satu lagi.

_Well_, setelah melakukannya selama dua jam di kantor, kini tanpa lelah mereka melakukannya kembali di rumah. Dan setelah mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga, barulah mereka sadar kalau mereka melakukannya sampai malam hari. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan seruan Jiyong yang memanggil untuk makan malam.

"Satu kali lagi _eottae_?" Yunho mengendus leher jenjang istrinya.

"_Shirreo_... lubangku perih..."

"_Jinjja? Mianhae jagi_, aku terlalu bersemangat.. "

"Umm _gwaenchana_.." Jaejoong membenahi posisinya.

Yunho bersandar di kepala ranjang dan dengan nyaman Jaejoong memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya.

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dan menyibak poni basah istrinya itu.

"Jadi..." Yunho kembali meminta penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Jadi apa?" Berpura-pura tidak tahu, Jaejoong memainkan telunjuknya di sekitar _nipple_ kanan Yunho.

"_Aish_.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menjadi istriku? Padahal sejak awal kau bersikukuh ingin menjadi suamiku" Tanya Yunho tak sabar. Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya terkekeh.

"_Yya_ kenapa tertawa?"

"Haha.. _ani_... aku hanya merasa lucu saja" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. " –Membayangkan perutmu buncit karena hamil, memakai daster dan menjadi seorang _Umma_, itu sangat mengerikan, _jinjja_! Hahaha..." Jaejoong kembali tertawa, kali ini pria cantik itu bahkan sampai memegang perutnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya membuat tawa Jaejoong semakin keras.

"Lihat, bahkan cara merajukmu tak ada imut-imutnya, kekekeke..."

"Jung Jaejoong!"

"_Arrasseo, arrasseo_..." Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya meski masih terdengar kekehan kecil. Ia kembali memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menggesekkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

"Tadi siang Yoochun-_ssi_ menemuiku dan menceritakan semuannya... Kenapa kau sungguh bodoh Yun..?" Kali ini Jaejoong mulai bicara serius. " –Kenapa kau ingin melakukan program berbahaya itu..?"

Yunho memainkan surai halus istrinya. "Karena aku ingin mempunyai keturunan darimu.."

"_Ck_, kenapa tak sekalian saja kau melakukan transgender _eoh_?"

"Tadinya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu"

"_MWO_?"

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi setelah apa yang kita lalui hari ini.. Jadi... apa karena itu kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran eum?" Yunho menggigit gemas ujung hidung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menyamankan posisinya. "_Nde_, aku pikir sudah saatnya mengakhiri permainan ini.."

"Huh?"

"Sebenarnya dari dulu... aku tak serius ingin menjadi suamimu, dan apa yang bebek dan tiang listrik bilang itu benar, aku sungguh tak pantas menjadi suamimu.."

"Bebek dan tiang listrik?"

"_Yeah_, Junsu dan Changmin. Sahabatku.. mereka bilang aku melawan takdir"

"Hah?" Yunho kembali dibuat tak mengerti.

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu posisiku dalam hubungan kita ini.. hanya saja aku ingin menguji seberapa dalam cintamu padaku, dan ternyata.. setelah tadi siang Yoochun-_ssi_ menemuiku dan menceritakan semuannya, aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat mencintaiku bahkan rela mengambil resiko berbahaya" Jaejoong mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya dengan penjelasan Jaejoong barusan. Ia pikir selama ini Jaejoong terpaksa menikah dengannya.

"Awalnya aku memang kesal karena kau tak lelah mengekoriku dan selalu saja mengajakku menikah. Tapi lama-lama aku terbiasa dan... menyukainya.. rasanya ada yang hilang jika sehari saja kau tak menguntitku.." Ungkap Jaejoong malu-malu. Sementara Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali –sungguh tak percaya.

"Jadi... cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan..?"

Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho. "Bodoh.. tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir setelah kita menikah, sikap manjaku padamu itu pura-pura huh?"

"_Yeah_.. aku pikir kau terpaksa menikah denganku.."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar itu.

"Jangan merajuk... salah sendiri tak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padaku, kau tak pernah bilang kata cinta, ah –hanya pernah satu kali saja, itupun dulu.."

"Memangnya cinta itu harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saja? Kau pikir kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu kalau tidak mencintaimu?"

"Hehe.. benar juga ya?"

"_Tks_, sudahlah.. yang pasti sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"_Nee_.. istriku..." Yunho mengecup pipi putih Jaejoong.

Mereka kembali berpelukan erat. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Jaejoong.

"Yun... bukankah sekarang aku sudah menjadi istrimu?... Tentang anak... Jiyong _Umma_ sangat menginginkannya bukan? Apa aku.. apa.. aku saja yang menjalani program penanaman rahim itu?"

"_Mwo? Andwee_... aku tidak mengijinkan!"

"_Waeyo_~~? Bukankah kau ingin memiliki keturunan dariku?"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara itu... Kau sendiri sangat keberatan bukan saat tahu aku yang akan menjalani program itu? Apalagi aku, aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu.. dan tentang anak... aku akan membujuk _Umma_ lagi, _geokjeongma_..."

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Sebesar itukah cintamu padaku?"

"_Dangguniji_... aku mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku sendiri.."

"Yunnie.."

"Mmpphh..."

Jaejoong kembali mencium Yunho dengan dalam. "Terimakasih... aku juga mencintamu..." lelaki cantik itu tersenyum hangat. " –Dan tentang anak... kau jangan khawatir karena..." Jaejoong mendekatkan mulutnya –berbisik ke telinga Yunho.

"_MWO_? Kau- Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" Tatap Yunho horor.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kalau tidak percaya kita buktikan saja. Jika kita sering melakukannya mungkin kurang lebih setahun Jung junior akan lahir" Ucapnya yakin seraya tersenyum lebar.

Dan Yunho hanya terperangah mendengar ucapan istrinya itu. Jadi...?

**..**

_Well_, untuk meraih sebuah kebahagiaan yang hakiki itu butuh pengorbanan bukan?

_So, How Deep Is Your Love...?_ ;)

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*How Deep Is Your Love **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

_**END**_

**YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep the Faith..^^**


End file.
